the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldric Staedmon
Baldric Staedmon is the heir to House Staedmon and the current Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing. Biography Born in 350 AC to Lord Beric and Lady Myranda Staedmon, Baldric was the firstborn child of the couple. From a young age, Baldric was training in the yards of Broad Arch for swordplay, something he took up easily during his time as a squire for his uncle, Ser Davos Staedmon. He was also a wanton lad, prone to drinking and fighting with the other squires and those farmer's sons in the taverns near the castle. At the age of eight and ten, he was knighted by his uncle. The following year, he fathered a son with a woman from the Rainwood and named him Casper, bringing the woman and boy into the castle, much to his father's anger. Still, his grandson was cared for and Lyra was given a place in the castle as a maid for Lady Myranda. Baldric would leave Broad Arch to fight in the Subjugation of the Iron Islands, though would see very little action up until the end during the attack on Pyke. Four years later, in 374, Lord Beric would finally arrange a marriage for his son with Lord Cafferen, who offered his daughter Alysanne as a bride. The two were cold towards one another but still the two did their duty and soon the woman was with child. That brief warmth between the two died when Alysanne died giving birth to their daughter Argella. Baldric was never quite the same and his drinking continued after that. 381 AC would see Brynden's Rebellion and the Triarchy invade Dorne. Eager for battle, Baldric followed his uncle and along with his brother Lyonel and cousin Barristan. They set off with Lord Selmy's forces to The Tor where they would finally break the momentum of the Triarchy in the sands and then back to the Stormlands to repulse the Triarchy forces that had invaded. They fought bravely in the Battle of Hangman's Hall and then were part of the slaughter that was the Battle of Bronzegate. Ser Davos Staedmon was killed in the battle, fighting alongside Lord Selmy, while both Baldric and Lyonel were wounded in the fight. Baldric would come off worse, losing his left eye to a Myrish sellsword. His brother and cousin would lead the forces of House Staedmon on to Myr, though in the end it was all for naught. By war's end, Baldric could not stand being in the same castle as his father, who blamed his sons and nephew for the death of his brother. Baldric sought out King's Landing for some solace and found himself enlisting into the City Watch of King's Landing along with his bastard Casper Storm. As a knight and an heir of a noble house, Baldric was quickly given an officer position in the Watch. He would father another bastard with a Lyseni whore named Mysaria from the Street of Silk, acknowledging the boy and named him Raymont. He paid for a small house for the mother and child to live in, which he fairly regularly uses as well. Within two years he was named the Captain of the Dragon Gate following Ser Cleyton Water's death from the pox. In 389 AC, the Commander of the Watch, Ser Lorent Pommingham, was found dead in his bed by his wife. The old commander had finally earned his rest. When it came time to choose the new Commander, Baldric was surprised when his name was brought forward. He accepted the position, though some within the watch, especially the older officers, were angry at this appointment as their tenure had been longer than the noble that now lead them. Still, Baldric has taken his duties seriously and has made it his mission to make the City Watch into a proper fighting force. Timeline 350 AC: Born 368 AC: Knight 369 AC: Fathers Casper Storm with Lyra of the Rainwood 370 AC: Fights in the Subjugation of the Iron Islands 374 AC: Marries Alysanne Cafferen 375 AC: Argella Staedmon is born, Alysanne dies in childbirth 381-384 AC: Fights in the Dornish-Triarchy War, losing his eye at the Battle of Bronzegate 385 AC: Leaves Broad Arch for King's Landing and joins the City Watch 386 AC: Fathers Raymont Waters with Mysaria of Lys 387 AC: Becomes Captain of the Iron Gate 389 AC: Becomes Commander of the City Watch Family Tree Supporting Characters * Beric Staedmon: Lord of Broad Arch * Lyonel Staedmon: Younger brother, Knight of Broad Arch * Barristan Staedmon: Cousin, Knight of Broad Arch * Ossifer Orme: Knight, Second in Command of the Watch ** Archetype: Executioner * Casper Storm: Son, Captain of the Dragon Gate ** Archetype: Warrior (Two Handed Swords) * Beron Swygert: Knight, Captain of the Iron Gate * Tristifer Charlton: Knight, Captain of the Mud Gate ** Archetype: Cavalry General * Jason Turnberry: Knight, Captain of the Lion Gate ** Archetype: General * Edmund Flowers: Knight, Captain of the Gate of the Gods * Hugh Redtooth: Captain of the Old Gate * Lucerys of Hull: Captain of the King's Gate Category:House Staedmon Category:Stormlander